1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor memory devices and, more specifically, to devices and methods for reducing idle cycles in semiconductor memory devices, such as synchronous Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modem synchronous SRAM devices are typically burst-oriented, which means that they perform read or write operations on a sequence of internal addresses in response to receiving a single, externally supplied address. Thus, for example, in a modern 64Kxc3x9732 SRAM device with a burst length of four, a single, externally-generated address supplied to the device during a read operation causes the device to sequentially output four, 32-bit wide data words. Similarly, a single, externally-generated address supplied to the device during a write operation causes the device to sequentially write in four, 32-bit wide data words. Because internal addresses can be generated within burst-oriented SRAM devices much faster than external addresses can be latched into such devices, read and write operations occur more rapidly in burst-oriented SRAM devices than in older, non-burst-oriented SRAM devices.
Despite the speed boost provided by burst operations, read operations in modern burst-oriented SRAM devices are not as fast as is desirable. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, sequential read operations 10 and 12 (only a portion of read operation 12 is shown in FIG. 1) in a conventional burst-oriented SRAM (not shown) are separated by an idle cycle 14, which adds to the total time it takes to perform the read operations 10 and 12.
More specifically, the first read operation 10 is initiated at time t0 when the address register signal ADSC* is activated, causing the first address A0 to be registered into the SRAM. The registered address A0 is then presented to the memory array (not shown) of the SRAM at time t1, and the data D0 specified by the address A0 is output from the array at time t2 and from the SRAM at time t3. Next, an internally-generated burst address A0+1 is presented to the memory array at time t4, causing the array to output the data D0+1 specified by the address A0+1 at the same time. The data D0+1 is then output from the SRAM at time t5. Thereafter, internally-generated burst addresses A0+2 and A0+3, respectively, are presented to the memory array at times t6 and t8, respectively, causing the array to output the data D0+2 and D0+3 specified by the addresses A0+2 and A0+3, respectively, at the same times. The data D0+2 and D0+3 are then output from the SRAM at times t7 and t10, respectively. Before the data D0+3 is output from the SRAM at time t10, the address register signal ADSC* is activated again at time t9, causing the second address A1 to be registered into the SRAM at the same time. The read operation 12 then proceeds in the same manner as the read operation 10.
It should be noted that because the address A0+3 is still being presented to the array when the second address A1 is registered at time t9, the idle cycle 14 is necessary to provide sufficient recovery time from the operation performed at A0+3.
Write operations in modern burst-oriented SRAM devices are also not as fast as is desirable. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, sequential write operations 20 and 22 (only a portion of write operation 22 is shown in FIG. 2) in a conventional burst-oriented SRAM (not shown) are separated by a recovery period 24, which adds to the total time it takes to perform the write operations 20 and 22.
More specifically, the first write operation 20 is initiated at time t0 when the address register signal ADSC* is activated, causing the first address A0 to be registered into the SRAM. The registered address A0 is then presented to the memory array (not shown) of the SRAM at time t1, and the first data D0 is registered into the SRAM at time t2. Next, the registered data D0 is written into the array at time t3 at the location specified by the address A0, and the data D0+1 is registered into the SRAM at time t4. Thereafter, internally-generated burst addresses A0+1 and A0+2 are presented to the memory array at times t5 and t7, respectively, the data D0+2 and D0+3 is registered into the SRAM at times t6 and t8, respectively, and the data D0+1 and D0+2 is written into the array at the locations specified by the addresses A0+1 and A0+2, respectively, at times t5 and t7. An internally-generated burst address A0+3 is then presented to the memory array at time t9, causing the data D0+3 to be written into the array at the location specified by the address A0+3 at the same time. Next, the address register signal ADSC* is activated again at time t10, causing the second address A1 to be registered into the SRAM. The second write operation 22 then proceeds in the same manner as the first write operation 20 after the recovery period 24 has passed.
Accordingly, because conventional synchronous SRAMs include idle cycles during read and write operations that limit the bandwidth of such SRAMs, there is a need in the art for a device and method that reduces the number of idle cycles necessary in read and write operations of semiconductor memory devices, such as sequential SRAMs, thereby further accelerating read and write operations in such devices.
In one embodiment of this invention, a memory operation (e.g., a read or write operation) is performed in a semiconductor memory (e.g., a synchronous, burst-oriented Static Random Access Memory (SRAM)) by selecting an N-bit wide row of the semiconductor memory. Then, a number (X) of data portions of N/X bits each are simultaneously transferred between the selected row and N-bit wide temporary storage that is in communication with the selected row.
In another embodiment, N data bits are read from a semiconductor memory by first selecting a row of the semiconductor memory in accordance with an externally supplied address. N data bits stored in the selected row are then simultaneously accessed and temporarily stored (e.g., in N latched sense amplifiers). A portion of the temporarily stored N data bits are then selected in accordance with the externally supplied address and read out of the semiconductor memory. Next, one or more internal burst addresses are generated from the externally supplied address and, for each internal burst address generated, another portion of the temporarily stored N data bits is selected in accordance with the internal burst address and read out of the semiconductor memory.
In still another embodiment, N data bits are written into a semiconductor memory. The N data bits are first received in a plurality of sequential portions, and one of the sequential portions of the N data bits is temporarily stored in accordance with an externally supplied address. Also, one or more internal burst addresses are generated from the externally supplied address and, for each internal burst address generated, another one of the sequential portions of the N data bits is temporarily stored in accordance with the internal burst address. A row of the semiconductor memory is then selected in accordance with the externally supplied address, and the temporarily stored sequential portions of the N data bits are simultaneously written into the selected row.
In yet another embodiment of this invention, a burst-oriented SRAM having a burst length of X includes a memory array having a plurality of N-bit wide rows. Storage circuitry temporarily stores N bits, and buffer circuitry buffers X sequential data portions of N/X bits each. Multiplexing circuitry between the storage circuitry and the buffer circuitry sequentially transfers the X sequential data portions between the storage circuitry and the buffer circuitry, and circuitry connected to the storage circuitry directs the storage circuitry to simultaneously transfer N bits between a selected N-bit wide row of the memory array and the storage circuitry.
In an additional embodiment of this invention, a semiconductor memory includes a memory array and storage circuitry that temporarily stores N bits. Buffer circuitry buffers X sequential data portions of N/X bits each, and circuitry connected between the storage circuitry and the buffer circuitry sequentially transfers the X sequential data portions between the storage circuitry and the buffer circuitry. Also, circuitry connected to the storage circuitry directs the storage circuitry to simultaneously transfer N bits between the memory array and the storage circuitry.
In further embodiments of this invention, the semiconductor memory described above is incorporated into an electronic system, such as a computer system, and is fabricated on the surface of a semiconductor substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.